Enemies At Day, Lovers By Dark
by lightening-flash
Summary: We were enemies. Total opposites. We were never meant to love eachother. But, we did.


Author: Rage of Fire

**Enemies At Day, Lovers By Dark**

**_We were enemies._**

**_I_**t started off, when my _great great great great great great great_ grandfather and his_ great great great great great great great_ grandfather fell in love with the same woman. When, both realized that the other also desired the same girl, they began to dislike each other more and more. With each passing day, they would compete with one another, from facing each other in Quidditch, to who ate to most food, in a clean manner. So, when they found out she was already taken, they blamed the other for wasting their time on them, when in reality they should have been challenging the other guy, who managed to steal her heart. If that makes any sense. And of course, their hatred for each other increased. But, when they heard of her early death, from some disease, they were heartbroken, and again their hatred for each other increased, ten fold. And this time, their families were dragged into their mess. And of course, all members from both side of the family began hating on the other. Thus, began the family feud, between the two.

**_We were total opposites._**   
  
_He was a Slytherin . And I was a Gryffindor.  
He was dark. And I was light.  
He was popular. And I was unpopular.  
He had an icy temper. And I had an fiery temper.  
He was a fast learner. And I was a slow learner.  
He was best at potions. And I was best at Dark Arts.  
He only befriended purebloods. And I befriended all.  
He was filthy rich. And I was dirt poor.  
His family supported the dark side. And mine's supported the light side.  
_  
_**We were never meant to love one another.**_

_We were taught to beat one another.  
We were both taught to abide with very different rules.  
We were both taught to hate one another._

* * *

**_B_**ut then one faithful day, I was moved to advanced Dark Arts and so was he. We were forced to work together. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, but we began to cope with each other. We eventually found one another more bearable. We both began to find it harder to insult each other. When ever we had an assignment to do together, we'd end up talking to each other well into the night, even after completing it. And no, we weren't insulting one another, we actually enjoyed talking to each other about the most bloody random things! Once we realized this, we started to avoid each other. Because every time we got near each other, we'd get this butterfly like feeling in our stomachs. And our cheeks, well mine's would turn red. And when I say red, I mean, darker than my hair, red. If that makes any sense. But, when I saw him conversing with other girls, I got jjealous and of course I began talking and flirting with a lot of boys, to get him jealous whenever around him. And surprisingly it worked.

**_H_**e was so bloody pissed off. Really angry, that I swear on merlin's life, that his pale face surpassed the redness of my hair! I guess, he wasn't really thinking of what he was about to do, before he acted, but he did it anyways. When I was alone, he shoved me into an empty room, and kissed me. Hard. It was a kiss so full of emotion, but desperation, was what I felt the most from those lips of his. And I couldn't help but forget my anger, and respond to his kiss. Honestly, kissing him should be illegal , I tell you!

**_S_**o when the two of us, had to stop, for some air, he suddenly realized what he did. His eyes widened, and he whispered, "I'm sorry. I- I didn't- mean to-I j-ust-" Until that day, I never would have _thought_ he would stutter, and say sorry at one time. Like, with him it seemed impossible, then again, he always was full of surprises. Lovely ones, mind you. Oh right, back to my point, when he said sorry, I just knew if I let him go, thinking that I was mad at him for kissing me, (Merlin! He can be so dense at times! I mean I kissed him back for goodness sake!) I'd have very little chance in telling him of how I feel for him, so I kissed him fiercely, before he had the chance to run. And he didn't. He stood their shock still, eyes wide. But eventually, gradually, his shock diminished, and he resonded with such passion. It was from this kiss that we both knew.

* * *

And oh how sad was it, to feel for someone like _this _but be forced to hide it? 

This feeling, we felt, was _forbidden_.

That day, we made an unspoken agreement.

* * *

_At daylight, _

_we would show hate for one another. _

_But at night, _

_we would show our love for each other._

* * *

_After all, we were enemies,_

_total opposites,_

_we were never meant to ...love eachother..._

Why? Its simple really. Hell, if anyone were to find out about us, a Slytherin, and a Gryffindor, we would be dead. No joke.

_Because..._

_He was Draco, and I was Ginny. _

_A Malfoy and A Weasley. _

_We were never meant to love _

_each other... _

_But we did. _

_fin_

* * *

Hey, everyone. Well this is my first, D/G fic. I do hope you all liked it. I'm not the best at writing, but still...hope you liked it. 

Please review/comment on this fic, or give me some advice, on how to improve my writing, if you want to that is. Oh I do hope..I spelled everything correctly, if I didn't I'm sorry.

Well readers, I just wanted to thank you for reading! Bye.


End file.
